1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to equipment for artists and more specifically to an easel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An artist is usually unlike his traditional perception as a tireless being who paints while standing for hours at a time, pallet in hand, next to an easel. The artist often paints while seated because the easel and a camp chair have been constructed as a portable combination.
Although the artist may paint while being seated, the easel may not be moveable to a suitable position relative to the camp chair. Therefore, a canvas supported by the easel may either be uncomfortably close to the artist or inconveniently far from the artist. Additionally, the portable combination does not provide a place for the artist to keep supplies, such as paints and brushes. The supplies are preferably in easy reach of the artist.
When the portable combination is used in a classroom or in a studio, it may be desirable to place the easel on a desk or on a table. The camp chair then becomes a cumbersome inconvenience. Usually, the portable combination cannot be converted to an easel suitable for placing on a desk or on a table.
The artist often makes pictorial representations in pastel or water color. A pastel drawing is usually made upon a sketch pad. The easel is not normally suitable for supporting a sketch pad. A water color painting is normally made upon a suitable material supported on a flat substantially horizontal surface. An ordinary easel does not and cannot provide the flat horizontal surface required for many applications.
The portable combination may be used by an architect to draw or paint a conceptual showing or design of a building, for example. However, the architect may additionally find it desirable to make shop drawings of portions of the building. The shop drawings are usually made on a drawing board. The common easel cannot ordinarily be used in place of the drawing or drafting board or as a support for the drawing or drafting board.
For reasons given hereinbefore, there is a need for an improved combination of the easel and the camp chair, where the canvas is supported in a desired position relative to the camp chair and a place is provided to keep the supplies and the like in easy reach. Additionally, the improved combination is positionally adjustable to be useable for making pictorial representations in paint, pastel, pencil, water color charcoal, drafting tools, and any other medium.